Kirby (character)
Kirby's Adventure is a fantastic NES game for its time.-Tuff_Pink_Puff Kirby is one of Nintendo's most famous mascots, and is owned by HAL Laboratory Inc. His creator, Masahiro Sakurai, unfortunately no longer works with HAL and has moved on. However, his signature to this day is a Kirby symbol. Kirby is one of the more simplistic characters in video games. He's pink, he's round, he loves to eat and sleep, and he has something against penguins. His first game was Kirby's Dream Land, and right away he developed a masterpiece known as Kirby's Adventure. Kirbyfan66 loves this game more than any other on the NES. Kirby's pride and joy is Kirby Super Star on the SNES. While many of NR say Super Star Ultra is better, which it is, Kirby Super Star brought the series back from a stalemate, even after Kirby's Dream Course. Kirby's reception is mixed on NR. Certain members, like Kiske and Sonic, dislike the character. People like Sylux enjoy Kirby, and people like Resurgence, Popcikle, and kirbyfan66 are Kirby fanboys. The only negative Kirby remark on NR was about the GC/Wii game that keeps getting delayed. In Brawl, however, almost everyone on NR has at least 2-3 good things to say about Kirby. His floating ability, his chaingrabs, combos, and his tier ranking (which is pretty high- 14. Some say that being near-even with Meta Knight help his rankings). The people on NR who currently use Kirby are Kirbyfan66, Resurgence, and Jon. Kirbyfan says he needs to stop using Kirby for he is his only source of wins. The Kirby Chat/Dreamland is loaded with topics as well, with about 274 replies and 18 topics. On NR, the best Kirby game is said to be Kirby Super Star Ultra. It is also the game that got Sonic into Kirby, as Air Ride did not work out THAT well. Kirby is often said to be the broken character in SSB64. Ironically, he is said to be one of the worst in Melee (despite Kirbyfan's views), and great in Brawl on NR. The people who main Kirby on NR, and play a very good one as well, are Resurgence, Kirbyfan66, and Jon. SMRPG1 used to main Kirby, but quit using him. He still thinks Kirby is a great character, though. Hoshi no Kaabii/Kirby Right Back at Ya! Clip -Ttznpa5TKM NR Character Battle Kirby is in the NR character battle. Due to his massive popularity, Tom Nook is doomed. So is Marth. Ike is expected to end up finishing him off, though, but it'll be pretty even. Member's opinions on Kirby *Popcikle thinks Kirby is great. * Sonic thinks Kirby is fairly overrated and does not deserve THAT much credit, and prefers King Dedede over him. * Kiske doesn't like Kirby much and thinks that he is way to overrated...almost like Final Fantasy VII. * Resurgence absolutely loves the pink ball. He collects plushies of him, has his anime burned on DVDs, and is one of his Top 5 characters in SSBB. * Sylux loves to use Kirby in SSBB, as he's been Sy's choice for ages. * The one thing kirbyfan66 despises about Sonic is his view on Kirby. He thinks that Kirby is the greatest thing alive and is one of the few who love him even in Melee. * Lavama mained Kirby in Melee, and beat Classic with out getting hit on Very Hard with Kirby. His Kirby has gotten weaker with out his Flame Kirby attack. Category:Characters Category:Character Battle combatants Category:Nintendo Rocket Mascots